


Who knew Sleep Paralysis was deadly?

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Attacked In Sleep, Kyoko is attacked instead of Makoto, Sick Character, Sick Kirigiri Kyoko, Ultimate Detective Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Lucky Student Kirigiri Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: A talent!swap AU where Makoto and Kyoko trade places
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, only hinted tho
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Who knew Sleep Paralysis was deadly?

Kyoko wasn’t sure how she had gotten so sick. Whether it was something in the mood, or if it had been the next motive and her luck, like normal, had been against her. Kind of ironic how much her luck failed her despite being the Ultimate Lucky Student.

She had tried to push past the sickness, trying to hang out with some of the others throughout the day. ...At least the others besides Naegi, ever since Byakuya got it into his mind that he was the mastermind and took his key, she hadn’t seen much of him. 

Though if he had really spent more than five minutes with the boy, it would be clear that wasn’t the case. While he did tend to go off on his own to investigate, he cared too much about the others to even think of doing something like forcing them all to participate in this killing game, and it didn’t seem like an act to her.

But she couldn’t worry about Naegi right now, now as she stumbled back to her room as the full effects of the sickness started to come over her. Somehow she managed to stumble onto her bed, though she wasn’t completely sure how. And almost immediately passed out.

Passing out wasn’t a problem in itself, however passing out and then waking up to someone in a mask standing over you, brandishing the knife that was given to you because the others trusted you not to kill anyone, is most certainly a problem. 

Seeing someone standing over her, Kyoko was jolted awake slightly. She could still feel the effects of the sickness but Kyoko still tried to get up so she could at least try to defend herself.

The keyword there was try. As she tried to move, Kyoko realized her body wouldn’t cooperate. Sure her body was awake enough that despite the sickness it was possible that she would be able to defend herself, but her sickness was weighing her down enough that she couldn’t. 

And to make things worse, she could feel herself start to drift off again, she was fighting to stay awake and losing badly. 

At this rate, they’d be able to kill her before she could do anything to fight back. All she could see was them standing in front of her. It felt like they had stood there for ages, just watching her as she struggled to try to defend herself. 

She couldn’t tell why they were waiting. Maybe they couldn’t handle doing it when she was awake? All she knew is she wasn’t going to stay awake much longer. She felt her eyelids drooping again.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to stay awake to stop them, getting one last glance over the person in the mask in front of her before she passed out again, sleep taking her back in it’s grasp once again.

She just had to hope someone would notice before it was too late. 

Kyoko was out cold before a small brown-haired boy walked by her room and noticed what was going on, rushing in to protect her.


End file.
